Bringing back Alive
by kathyrynearson869
Summary: Ray was experimenting in Courtney's body. He discovered a way to bring corpse back to life from being flatlined. Meantime Sophie was curious of Dr. Berry's condition that hit the med. student hard.
1. Bringing back alive

**As the movie Flatliners ended, they told in team what they done to themselves and was on probation and got suspended from the School or cost the school million dollars that may cause the School to shut down...At lease it almost did. In the campus house, Marlo,Jamie and Ray was having a party.**

Marlo:"Hey! were's Sophia?"

Ray:"She's sick today. She also upset what we've done to ourself."

Marlo:"By the way. I want to thank you for bringing me back alive."

Ray:"Your welcome."

 **The phone rang it was Dr. Barry Wolfson our professor. He want us back at the School tomorrow morning to talk us.**

* * *

 **The next day, We were back at the School. Sophia was feeling much better.**

Ray:"How do you know were to come?"

Sophia:"Wolfson called my house."

Marlo:"What was wrong with you"?

Sophia:"Stomach flu. I ate something that didn't agree with me so I had to get a flu shot after I got better Were's Jamie?"

Marlo:"He flew to L.A to be a hollywood star. He felt awful what we done so he decide to drop out off med. School and become famous".

 **All three of us went into Dr. Barry's office. We all sat in the couch. He came in with a video tape. In the room had a hidden camera. We got caught to whole time when we were doing our flatlining experiment. He close the door behind us and set up the T.V**

Sophia:"Are we in trouble sir?"

Wolfson:"Let's not get a head to ourselves Sophia. By the way feeling better."

Sophia:"Mush better thanks".

Wolfson:"I like to show you all something."

 **Dr. Barry turned on the tape. It showed Courtney in the scanner. It show Jamie shock her to stop her heart. they kept watching then Wolfson shut off the video. the four med. students looked back at Barry .**

Ray:"I can explain. I had nothing to do with this their the one who did this. It was an experiment."

Wolfson:"How can you explain that Courtney commented".

Marlo:" It wasn't a suicide. She was seeing someone that wasn't even there and pushed her off. By the way. Flatlining was her idea. We tried to bring her back until Sophia paged Ray to come downstairs to help us."

Wolfson:"Well seeing that video myself realize that you all did was very dangerous and could cause your life and you did manage to revive someone especially you Ray being Marlo back to life. I'm actually proud of you all four.

 **We looked back at surprised.**

Sophia:"So your not mad at us?"

Wolfson:"No. You four should be rewarded for your good deeds especially you Ray. You just discovered how to bring corpse being to life. The bad news is that I may have to call the police to find Jamie to place him under arrest for killing your friend."

Marlo:"Sir! it was just an accident. He didn't mean to harm her. It was just an experiment. He didn't know there was a side effects to all that. Please."

Wolfson:"I'm sorry. Your right Marlo. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sophia:"Sir? Are you feeling okay."

Wolfson:" I'm fine Sophia. You four may get back to work. That back room in the basement is off limits. You earned your Privileged back in practicing medicine. Ray stay behind I need to take to you."

 **We went out of Wolfson's office. It turned out that the news wasn't bad new after all. We went to our work stations, logged on to our accounts and bring up patients records under document folder and start to type in the Doctor's orders. What can I say. were still med. students. and we have a lot to learn. Sophia was worried about Dr. Barry. Six hours after seeing patient's, It was time for our 60 minute lunch break. We went in the Cafeteria to get our lunch. Ray came out of Wolfson's office.**

Ray':"Hey. look. I have a job for you ladies. But it has to wait after work".

Marlo:"What is it?"

Ray:" I can't tell you that here. To many witnesses".

Sophia:"What did Dr. Barry talk to you about"?

Ray:"It's between him and I".

Sophia:"You know, I'm worried about him. He start to say thing he does't mean to. He say that he was going to get Jamie arrested but I told him that it was an accident".

Marlo:"He did think about it. It was an experiment".

Sophia:"That because Courtney put stuff in Jamie'e head. You still have the video that Courtney took before she died?"

Marlo:"I upload it on my computer at home from her phone."

Ray:"Why don't you show it to . Then he'll have to believe us".

Marlo:"Good idea. then he'll ask that were we got it from."

 **It was time to back to work. is was 7pm and it was time to clock out. Then we got a tex from Ray. it said "Meet me in the morgue". We all went down in the morgue.**

Marlo:"Ray? What's going on?"

Ray:"This is way beyond Flatlining. Do you all believe in Re-carnation?"

Sophia:" What are you getting at?"

Ray:"Remember you were flatlining and we brought you back to life. Will I started to new experiment were I could Re-born to dead."

Marlo:"You mean bringing corpse back to life?"

Ray:"Well I brought you back. So if I brought back Marlo, I may just try to bring back Courtney. Is her body still in the freezer?"

Sophia:"Yes"?

 **We carried her body bag onto the table. Ray mixed up some Lazarus. Ray. started an IV of Lazarus in Courtney and put a warn blanket on her. Marlo applied EKG patches on her, blood pressure around her arm. Meantime in heaven, Courtney saw her little sister Tessa standing on a cloud with angel wings on her back playing a harp. Courtney walk up to her sister. Tessa stopped and hugged courtney. Down on earth all for med. students was working on the corpse. Ray put a heating lamp over her to warm her body up. Ray looked at the bottle on the fine print.**

Ray:"Oh No."

Marlo:"What?"

Ray:"The fine print is brain damage is the side effects of this.

Sophia:"Look! She's waking up."

Ray:"(Checking her pulse on her neck) Courtney? can you hear me?"

Courtney:"W-What happen? Were am I?"

Marlo:"You took a long nap".

Sophia:"It works. Wait! How are we going to sneak her out of here. Everybody believes she was d-e-a-d".

Ray:" There's a back door in the morgue. We can sneak her out of the back door were they don't know. Let's not tell anybody about this yet. We need to find out if the experiment could become permeant."

* * *

 **They took Courtney back to her place and put her on her bed to let her rest. Sophia was worried about something. She want to try to find out about Dr. Barry's personal medical records. She know someone at work who knows how to hacker in someone medical records. She knows there risk that she might get fired if she did this. But she didn't want to take that risk. At Courtney's apartment, Courtney woke up however when she tried to get out of bed, she fell. She grabbed her phone to tex Ray to Bring a wheelchair. When they got to the Hospital, Ray gave her an MRI of her brain. Marlo came into the room.**

Marlo:"You paged me?"

Ray:"Courtney paged me. She fell when getting out of bed so I sedated her to take pictures of her brain and spinal cord. It doesn't look like she got paralyzed. She lost functions of her nerves in her brain. Can you do me a faver and go get a bladder scanner for me.

Marlo:"But she hasn't drink anything."

Ray:"I know. I want to reduce bladder filling by injecting a dye in her bladder. Can you do the producer while I look at her brain on the computer?"

Marlo:"Sure.

 **Marlo grabbed the supplies to do the procedure plus she got a straight catheter with a bedpan. She perform the procedure on Courtney and scanned her bladder and print out the test results and showed it to Ray.**

Ray:"That's what I thought. The brain got disconnected from her bladder."

Marlo:"Was that one of the effects from the lazarus mix you made?"

Ray:"I guess because the brain thinks she died and bringing her back alive confused her brain. She may need to be on a Foley catheter until we can figure what's going on. Go ahead and empty her bladder".

 **After the test was over, Ray wheeled her back to recovery. While she was still asleep, Marlo put a foley catheter in her and hung the bag onto the gurney. Courtney woke up."**

Courtney:"Why am I in the Hospital?"

Marlo:"SHHHH! Relax you need your rest. You were in a long coma".

Ray:"Marlo? can I talk to you in the hallway".

 **They went out in the hallway leaving Courtney to rest.**

Ray:"Why did you lie to her?"

Marlo:"I didn't want to scare her What am I suppose to say? You just brought back from the dead. It's like lying to a zombie".

Ray:"Your right. I'm going to need to run more tests on her. To keep her alive, I may need to inject some more lazarus in her IV line."

Marlo:"For How long?"

 **All the sudden, She was flatlining, They started CPR and force the oxygen. Meantime in heaven Tessa was calling her to come back to her. She feel into a deep coma to visit her sister. Ray put a breathing tube down her to force the oxygen. Marlo inject some more lazarus through her IV line. Courtney went back down to earth. She coughed up the breathing tube. Ray put the nose tube on her so she can breathe.**

Ray:"I just discovered the new side effects of the lazarus. Oxygen is needed for 24 hours a day or she'll start to flatline."

 **Courtney tried to talk but turned out sluttish.**

Marlo:"Whats going on."

Ray:"She's losing control of her speech. It's kind of like when a child started to get reye's syndrome from aspirin".

Marlo:"She didn't take aspirin".

Ray:" I know. It's the lazarus. It's effect her speech. She may be disabled for rest of her life".

* * *

 **Another part of the hospital, Sophia met a guy that can hacker in someone's medical record on the computer.**

Jeff:"Sophie"?

Sophie:"Yea?"

Jeff:"Hi! I'm Jeff. I understand that your looking for a computer hacker?"

Sophie:"Yes. I need you to help me get into someone personal record in the computer".

Jeff:"That's why I'm here. I hack into people's records al the time. I usually do it because I work for the billing department and they want to know when there being charged for so who's record you want to see"?

Sophia:"Follow me and you can't tell anyone about this or I'll get fired".

 **Jeff followed Sophia in the break room and logged on her account.**

Shophia:"Okey I want you to bring up Dr. Berry Wolfson record. Can you do that?"

Jeff:"I need to go into government website were all the residents records are stored."

Sophia:"I hope were not doing anything Legal".

Jeff:"No. I do this all the time for billing proposes Here we are. Dr. Berry Wolfson ".

Sophia:"OH MY GOSH! he had a stroke and didn't tell us. Were Med. student and should know those things. How did you bring this up"?

Jeff:"De-coding".

Sophia:"I need to print this out".

Jeff:"Just a second Sophia. Is saids that there a a $50 dollars in fee before you can printed out".

Sophie:"To get someone records? Why would they do that?"

Jeff:"It's governments property. They don't want anybody to steal someone records. Look. I'll pay for it since your a med. students.

Sophia"Thanks"

 **Jeff use his credit card to pay for the record online and print it out. Because one print cost $50 dollars online, Sophie went to to copy room to copy three more copies to show thee other med. students.**

* * *

 **In the other part of the Hospital. Courtney was in I.C.U resting. Sophia paged the med. students. She explained how she got Dr. Barry's personal medical records and gave then each copy.**

Marlo:"What!? he had a stroke? That's why he was acting funny. That explains why he was saying thing then didn't mean.

 **Wolfson came out in the hallway yelling.**

Wolfson:"SOPHIA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sophia:"Oh No he found out. I'm in big trouble or fired".

Wolfson:"NOW!"

Marlo:"Good luck."

 **Sophia went in his office. Wolfson slammed the door behind him.**

Wolfson:"WHAT S THE MEANING OF THIS. LOOKING AT MY PERSONAL MEDICAL RECORDS! I JUST FOUND OUT FROM JEFF".

Sophie:"I told him not to tell anyone".

Wolfson:"Well I'm glad he told me. YOUR! FIRED! Clear your desk at the end of the day and I will call the police on him You made him commit a crime with by the way is Hospital rules. I should have you be put in jail along with him. Get out of my office.

 **Sophia woke up in a cold sweat.**

Sophia"Oh man. It was just a dream".

Her pager went off. It was Marlo. Sophia came to the Hospital in the emergency room.

Sophia:Marlo What's up ".

Sophia:"It's Wolfson's. He had another stroke. He's in trama 3.

 **Sophia went into trama 3 see Wolfson on gurney hooked on the moniter with the oxygen mask on him. Sophia came up closer.**

Wolfson:"(Took his mask off) I don't think going to make it. It's my time to go".

Sophia:"Sir No please.

Wolfson:" I got you all a new professor. I-I-I."

 **Dr. Berry took his last breath slowly close his eyes and flatlined. Marlo called it.**

Marlo:"Time of death 8:30am".

 **Sophia was crying.**

Marlo:"He had a good life. He was 90 years old. He felt that it was his for time".

Sophia:Did he question about his records"?

Marlo:" He was okey about it.

 **All the sudden they herd a spook sound.**

Sophia:" What was that?"

Marlo:"I don't know. I heard it too".

* * *

To be contenuied.


	2. Hospital got Spoked

**Ray paged Marlo and Sophia to come to the ICU. They ran upstairs. Courtney wasn't in the bed.**

Marlo:"Where's Cortney?"

Ray:"I don't know. I was monitoring her until she vanished in thin air".

 **All the sudden, A ghost was flying in the room. It was Courtney.**

Ray:"This must be the final side affects of the Lazarus. Dead corpse that I brought back to life turned into a ghost".

Marlo:"What have we done".

Sophia:"This must be the consequences from messing with the dead. Ray, we got some bad news. Woflson's dead?"

Ray:"What!?"

Marlo:"He had another stroke. It was his third one. His record show that he had two strokes in the past and he died in the ER downstairs".

Ray:"Who's going to teach us?"

Marlo:"He found another younger professor for us".

 **Out in the hallway, they saw Courney floating down in athe hallway spooked out all the nurses. They where running down the hallway screaming in terror.**

Marlo:"What should we do?"

Ray:"Maybe we should call ghostbusters."

Sophia"Very funny."

Marlo:"What do we do now?"

Sophia:"Ask Ray. He started it."

Ray:"There's nothing else I can do."

 **Courtney continued floating down the hallway making all the furniture float up the air. One nurse went up in the air and scream. It was so bad that the Hospital had to shut down temporary.**

Marlo:"The mail came. Here's something from the city morgue . It must be Berry's autopsy report."

 **Marlo opened it and red it.**

Marlo:"Oh no."

Ray:"What is it?"

Marlo:" He had type 3 diabetes. That explain's why he had a cane. One of his leg muscle got attack from his disease. Also his types kills people. It must stopped his heart suddenly. This must effect his strokes."

 **The sun was coming out. It became morning. Courtney the ghost faded. The Nurse on the ceiling fell down. The Med. students ran to her.**

Marlo:"Are you all aright?"

Stacy:"Yes I'm fine. I hit my head hard".

Ray:"We should do an MRI to look for head trauma".

Stacy:" I'm Okay. By the way, I'm your new professor".

Marlo,Ray,Sophia:"What?"

Stacy:"I'm Berry's daughter. I'm sorry I frightening you guys."

Marlo:"It's okay. Look There something I need to tell you. Your father passed away in the ER this morning".

Stacy:"No!".

Ray:" He had three strokes this was related with his diabetes and it killed him instantly."

Sophia:"Guys, I just got a tex from Jamie. He coming back. He said that L.A was too mush for him. they wanted him to sign autograph's all day and have him wake up every morning to 3am for a movie shoot.

 **That night, They went to the airport.**

Sophia: "Should we wait at the gate"?

Ray:"They won't let us, We'll have the wait at baggage claim".

 **They went into the Airport. They looked up on the billboard. Jamie Airplane was going to be 2 hour late so they went to the Cheers bar to have a drink. 2 Hours went by, they went back at baggage claim. Jamie was coming out from the gate area.**

Jamie:"Sorry I was late. We flew in some heavy winds and hand to make en emergency landing and use the emergency slide from the door.

Sophie:"So, How was L.A"?

Jamie:"Great They wanted me to be on House but I let them down:"?

Ray:"What Happen"?

Jamie:"They want to bring back the show and wanted me to take over for Hugh Lori to be House because he finally retired from Hollywood and I told them. That's not me I don't want to be like him. I'm a lot nicer then how are thing here"?

Marlo:" Berry Died this Morning."

Jamie:"What?! What happen"?

Ray:"He had three strokes and he had diabetes. We looked back at his medical history. We have a new professor. It's his daughter. her name is Stacy".

Jamie:"So what else was happen"?

Ray:"You don't want to know. Come on let's go get some pizza".

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
